Crying over Spilt Coffee
by SarahGrace15
Summary: Amanda is tired and having a bad day. Olivia tries to offer support. This is my first fan fic.


Amanda barely heard her alarm go off this morning. She probably would have slept right through it if Frannie Mae didn't jump up on her bed and start licking her face.

She had only fallen asleep about an hour ago. She did everything she could think of to try falling asleep. It wasn't until the sun started to come up that she was able to finally succumb to a desperately needed slumber.

Unfortunately, that was all the sleep she was going to get. She let out a small moan and stretched before dragging herself out of bed. She had no time to shower. Amanda sleepily walked into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, pulled her hair up into a messy bun and exited the bathroom to get dressed.

When she got to the precinct, she was relieved to see that there was a large cup of coffee sitting on her desk waiting for her.

'Thank you, God!' she thought. She'd have to thank Fin later.

Amanda was irritable all day and it didn't go unnoticed by her team. Olivia decided to confront the detective. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get anything out of her, so she brought her a cup of coffee to break the ice.

Olivia approached Amanda's desk where she sat with her head in her hands.

"Amanda," Olivia started trying not to startle the younger woman.

"Yeah, Liv?" Amanda replied slowly moving her hands away from her head and sitting up straight. She still didn't make eye contact with Olivia. Olivia placed the cup on Amanda's desk.

"Thanks." Amanda mumbled.

"I just wanted to check on you…make sure you're okay. You seem a little out of it today." Amanda could hear the genuine concern in Olivia's voice and she appreciated her checking on her but she was far too exhausted to talk.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night, I guess.

Olivia figured this was probably true, but she wanted to know the reason Amanda was so tired she could barely function.

"Is something bothering you? What is the reason you aren't sleeping?"

"It's not a big deal, Liv. Don't worry about it. My mind has just been going non-stop the past couple days. I'll be okay."

"You would let me know if you need help going through something, right? Or even if you just wanted to talk… or not talk. If you just want company, I'm here."

There was a second of silence between the two. Amanda went to pick up the cup of coffee Olivia had brought for her, but her hand was shaking and she knocked the cup's contents all over her desk. Olivia ran to get some paper towels and the blonde just stood there with tears in her eyes looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown. She tried to push back her emotions as she took some of the paper towels from Olivia and helped her clean up the mess she made.

Amanda didn't notice that tears were streaming down her face as she was lost in thought. She was brought back to reality by Olivia touching her on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's just coffee, what's up?" She asked gently. With that, Amanda's tears began to stream more quickly down her face and her breathing became more shallow. Olivia took Amanda by the arm and led her to the couch in her office and then closed the door and joined her. By this time, Amanda was sobbing. Olivia put an arm around her and was surprised when Amanda didn't pull away, but actually leaned closer into Olivia and rested her head on her shoulder. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair, rubbed her back and whispered comforting words while she cried on her shoulder. Olivia knew there was no point in trying to get anything out of the blonde in her current state, so she just let her cry until she had no tears left.

Finally, Amanda's breathing went back to normal. She started to pull away from Olivia and Olivia let her go.

"Did that make you feel any better?"

"It did. I'm exhausted though."

"Why don't I take you home? I want to make sure you get in okay." Amanda didn't have the energy to protest and she had to admit that having someone care about her felt kind of nice, so she just nodded.

Olivia was surprised Amanda had given in so easy to help. Usually the detective was way more stubborn.

'She must really be tired,' Olivia thought.

When they arrived at Amanda's apartment, Olivia went up with her to make sure she was alright.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Amanda asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Just some water, thanks." Amanda opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Olivia.

"Thanks. Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll sit out here and watch some TV."

Olivia watched almost a full episode of "Friends" and Amanda still hadn't returned. Olivia decided it was time to check on her.

Olivia knocked softly on Amanda's bedroom door. When she didn't receive a response, she opened the door and looked inside. Amanda was laying on her bed, over the covers in only her bra and underwear. She was weeping.

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Amanda, honey?" She questioned as she began to lightly stroke Amanda's bare back. She received no response.

"Come on sweetie, let's finish getting you dressed. You're going to catch cold." Olivia found a t-shirt and pair of leggings in Amanda's dresser and helped her get into them. Amanda's crying hadn't slowed during the process. If anything it had become more intense and Olivia was getting scared for her. Olivia helped get Amanda back to where she was laying earlier and began rubbing her back again.

When Amanda started to calm down, Olivia asked what was wrong. Amanda weakly explained she would tell her about it but right now she was too tired.

"Is there anything I can do for you now?" Olivia just wanted to do whatever the young detective would allow.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." The lieutenant didn't even need to think about it.

Olivia took her shoes off and pulled down the comforter and sheets. She then pulled the covers over both of them. The blonde moved up against the brunette so that her back was touching Olivia's front. Olivia draped her arm around Amanda's torso.

"Try to get some sleep. You're safe," Olivia whispered and they both soon drifted off.

Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
